


Prompt XIV: Lilo

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonim: So... Lilo *_____* Louis idzie do parku ze swoją paczką, która hałasuje i robi wiele niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Idący za nimi od dłuższego czasu Liam zbiera się w sobie i postanawia coś z tym zrobić. Prosi Lou o ogarnięcie się co tamten nawet nie zerkając na niego ignoruje. Jednak Li nalega więc Louis obraca się w jego stronę i *bum* miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XIV: Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowują się jak kompletni imbecyle; chodząc albo biegając po parku, przekrzykując się, zaczepiając ludzi, których widzą po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu, jakby cały świat należał tylko do nich. Ale o to chodziło w byciu młodym, prawda? Poza tym kogo to obchodziło?

Spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Stana, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z czasów dzieciństwa, z którym spędził swoje najlepsze lata, który był jedyną osobą na tym świecie, znającą go lepiej niż Louis znał siebie samego. Stan na cały głos zaczął wyśpiewywać jakąś głupią, zmyśloną piosenkę, kompletnie bez żadnego ładu i składu ani nawet porządnej melodii, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi, którzy zaczęli gapić się na nich jak na kompletnych debili. Louis momentalnie przyłączył się do niego, mimo że nie znał tekstu, więc wymyślił swój własny, jeszcze głupszy i bardziej niedorzeczny. W takich chwilach wręcz czuł, że cały świat ma u swoich stóp.

– Moglibyście być ciszej?

Louis wywrócił oczami, słysząc za sobą czyiś męski, głęboki głos. Wiedział, że w końcu jakiś stary, sztywny dziadek zwróci im uwagę, ale nie znaczyło to, że go posłuchają. Co to, to nie!

Zamiast tego Louis zaczął śpiewać jeszcze głośniej, powodując, że z drzew nad ich głowami zaczęły uciekać hordy ptaków. Jego kumple wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, a za plecami Louisa rozległo się pełne niezadowolenia mlaśnięcie.

Louis nawet nie zamierzał zwracać uwagi na upierdliwego osobnika, spodziewając się, że w końcu odpuści i odejście w przeciwnym kierunku, a oni nadal będą mogli zachowywać się jak banda imbecyli. Słyszał, że mężczyzna znów coś mówi, ale  _nie słuchał_. Tak się złożyło, iż Louis zawsze miał spore problemy z koncentracją, gdy robił coś, co według niego było o wiele ciekawsze. I zwykle tak działo się podczas lekcji w szkole.

Dwójka z jego kumpli nagle zaczęła okładać się pięściami; oczywiście, nie na poważnie, więc Louis bez żadnego wahania przyłączył się do nich, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, gdy wskakiwał na plecy jednego z nich.

– Poważnie, to miejsce publiczne…

– Och, na litość boską! – wymruczał z irytacją na dźwięk tego głosu i, zeskoczywszy z pleców kolegi, odwrócił się do tamtego faceta.

I wryło go w ziemię.

Koleś zdecydowanie nie był stary ani sztywny, a zamiast tego to w spodniach Louisa na pewno coś posztywniało na jego widok, bowiem to, co ujrzał przed sobą, kompletnie odebrało mu mowę. Chłopak mógł być tylko niewiele młodszy od niego, ale o pół głowy wyższy, bardziej muskularny z typowo atletyczną sylwetką, którą podkreślały nisko osadzone na biodrach dżinsy oraz obcisła, biała koszulka typu Henley.

A jego  _twarz_? Louis nie przypuszczał, że bródka może podziałać na niego w taki sposób, ale pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z oczami chłopaka, o głęboko czekoladowym odcieniu, które teraz spoglądały na niego z lekką irytacją, przez co powinien wyglądać groźnie, ale wcale tak nie było. Raczej przypominał kopniętego na ulicy szczeniaczka, którego chciało się od razu przytulić, ponieważ taki widok chwytał za serce. A Louis chciał go przytulać. Bardzo chciał.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Louisowi Tomlinsonowi naprawdę odebrało mowę.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w tego kolesia jak totalny świr, lecz nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Przypominało to jakąś denną scenę z jeszcze bardziej dennego filmu, kiedy to postać spogląda na drugą postać i nagle obraz staje w miejsce, pokazując tylko ich twarze, a w tle gra łzawa muzyczka, dając do zrozumienia, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Mimo że brakowało łzawej muzyki, Louis poczuł, że zdecydowanie jest to  _coś_  (bo na pewno nie miłość, bez przesady) od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Tamten chłopak także patrzył na niego, lecz jego twarz nadal wyrażała irytację oraz drobne skrępowanie spowodowane uporczywym spojrzeniem, które skupiał na nim Louis. Teraz jeszcze bardziej przypominał spłoszonego szczeniaczka.

Louis odchrząknął i zamrugał szybko powiekami, słysząc, że jeden z jego kumpli odzywa się do tamtego chłopaka dość nieprzyjemnie. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Wystarczy, chłopaki – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu kolegi, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Już sobie stąd idziemy.

– Nie chodziło mi… - Szatyn sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zmieszanego. - żebyście sobie stąd poszli. Tylko uciszyli się. Niektórym przechodniom to przeszkadza.

– Gówno nas to obchodzi – rzucił zadziornie Stan, a reszta wybuchnęła śmiechem, potwierdzając jego słowa. – Chodź, Lou. Zostawmy tego sztywniaka.

Nieznajomy chłopak zmrużył oczy, jakby urażony tym zdaniem, lecz nie powiedział nic więcej. Obrzucił całą grupę pełnym obrzydzenia wzrokiem, po czym odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszył żwawym krokiem wzdłuż alejki, kompletnie ignorując przeróżne, obraźliwe słowa rzucane w jego plecy przez kolegów Louisa.

Louis obserwował go z zaciekawieniem; jego pewny siebie chód, wyprostowane plecy i wysoko uniesioną głowę, czym pokazywał, że jest ponad nimi, jest od nich lepszy. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Idźcie sami – rzucił przez ramię, nie odrywając wzroku od coraz szybciej oddalającego się chłopaka. Zaczął biec za nim, nie zwracając uwagi na nawoływania Stana. – Ej! Czekaj!

Szatyn zwolnił kroku i obejrzał się za siebie, lecz nie zatrzymał, gdy zobaczył, kto próbuje go dogonić. Louisowi brakowały tchu – papierosy i inne używki na pewno dobrze nie wpływały na jego wytrzymałość, ale był całkiem szybki, gdy tylko chciało mu się wysilać. Nienawidził biegać, głównie dlatego że wiedział, że wygląda wtedy jak kompletny idiota. Tym razem nie zamierzał odpuścić.

– Do jasnej cholery, zaczekaj! – krzyknął, znajdując się tylko dwa metry za nim. Nie spodziewał się, że tym razem zareaguje, lecz tamten gwałtownie zatrzymał się i odwrócił, powodując, że Louis musiał wręcz wbić pięty w podłoże, aby wyhamować i nie wpaść na niego z całym impetem.

– Czego chcesz?

Louis lekko skrzywił się na jego wrogi ton głosu.

– Chciałem przeprosić.

Chłopak zamrugał szybko i wręcz cofnął się o krok na te słowa.

– Za co?

– Za zachowywanie się jak bezmózgie zwierzę – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, ponieważ wyraz zszokowania na twarzy drugiego chłopaka był niezwykle uroczy i atrakcyjny. – Normalnie nikogo nie przepraszam, więc…

– Czuję się zaszczycony – wtrącił sarkastycznie, tym razem zaskakując Louisa. Jeszcze chwilę temu ten chłopak wydawał się być kimś, kto mógłby sobie nie poradzić w życiu ze swoją udawaną i wymuszoną pewnością siebie i statecznością, lecz wyglądało na to, że Louis pomylił się co do niego.

– Nie wracasz do swoich kumpli? - zapytał, wskazując ręką gdzieś za plecami Louisa, którzy pewnie już znajdowali się po drugiej stronie parku. Ale Louis nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – powiedział pogodnie, po czym złapał nadgarstek chłopaka i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia z parku, gdzie po drugiej strony ulicy znajdował się Subway. – Nie wiem, jak ty, ale umieram z głodu.

– Zamierzasz postawić mi jedzenie na przeprosiny? – spytał ze śmiechem, nawet nie opierając się Louisowi, choć ten spodziewał się, że tak się stanie. Co nie znaczyło, że nie będzie nalegać.

Louis zatrzymał się nagle, komicznie wytrzeszczając oczy.

– Chyba żartujesz! Nie jestem aż tak wspaniałomyślny – odparł, po czym uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – Po prostu jestem głodny.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
